The Summer: Changes Made
by White Rose Keeper
Summary: DONE! Changes happen in the course of life, bad ones and good ones. Ron and Hermione are lucky to finally come upon the good ones. This is pure fluff, quick to read & is sure to put a smile on your face. RHr, HG. [now AU]
1. A Letter to Hermione

Chapter One- A letter to Hermione  
  
It has been a long time since Ron had seen Hermione. Well, if you call two months a long time. Ron realized he had done the most foolish thing that he knew only came with age, he fell in love. He felt something toward Hermione since his second year at Hogwarts, but he was too daft to realize it wasn't just friendship; it was love along with it. He was lying on his bed, quite still since the bed squeaks every time he seemed to move. He had grown quite tall in just the two months after the last day of their 4th year. He was now a six-foot tall young man of 15. He stared at the ceiling for a little while, changing his thoughts back and forth from his worrying of Harry and his day dreaming of Hermione.  
  
He was then rudely interrupted by his mum calling from downstairs. Ron sat up slowly and got off his bed even slower; he wasn't really in the mood for anything that day. He was able to trudge slowly down the stairs and then had to at least put on an act making it seem like he wasn't really in any pain of not seeing or hearing from Hermione or Harry in such a long time. (Also a pang of jealousy hit him earlier from remembering that Hermione went to Bulgaria to see Krum.) Ron rubbed his eyes in an attempt to convince his mother that he was still a bit drowsy and she probably woke him up.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Love. Did I wake you?" Mrs. Weasley said as she finished making, most likely, Ron's belated breakfast. Ron went over to where his mother was and shrugged.  
  
"What did you call me for Mum?" Ron asked as he pulled out a chair to sit in. Mrs. Weasley smiled and looked at Ron straight in the eye with a smile.  
  
"Harry is allowed to come over here. Dumbledore just sent an owl earlier saying that he's allowed to," Mrs. Weasley said still smiling.  
  
Ron's eyes were wide and he finally was much happier than he had been all week long. "Can I go send Harry an owl now?" Ron jumped up and anxiously waited for his mum's answer. Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but say yes at Ron's anxious face. Ron smiled and turned to go back upstairs. On his first to steps up, Ron heard his mother yell behind him that he could also invite Hermione, too.  
  
Ron stopped at the sound of her name, and thought about inviting her. He did want to see her again, but what if she was starting to like Krum even more, and crush his hopes of him actually having a chance with Hermione. He stifled his own sigh and turned around to his mother. "Okay, I'll send them both owls," Ron tried to put some feeling of enthusiasm in what he said even though he was sad about him losing Hermione.  
  
He went upstairs and closed his door behind him. He took out some parchment, ink and quill and addressed the first letter to Hermione.  
  
Hermione was in a chair in the corner of the room and was deeply reading a new book of charms that the librarian at Hogwarts let her borrow over the summer. She just came back two weeks ago from her. interesting. trip to Bulgaria to visit Krum. She spent a week there, and, quite frankly, she loved being home.  
  
Krum was very nice, but, he just wasn't that interesting to hold her attention long. They agreed to be friends and keep in touch, but they decided not to go any further.  
  
Hermione's thoughts were actually on the one person who she had liked for the longest time, but was sadly always a boy. Ron. She couldn't stop thinking about him when she was in Bulgaria. Everything reminded her of him. But then she remembered the Yule Ball, and she was still peeved at him for acting like such a git.  
  
Hermione still sighed at the thought of him. But he is adorable, Hermione thought to herself as she closed her book. She was about to leave her room when she heard tapping at her window. She looked over and saw Ron's owl. "PIG!" Hermione yelled as she ran toward the window to let him in. She almost tripped over some of her books on the floor just trying to get to the miniature bird.  
  
She was able to let Pig, and grab the letter before he flew rapidly to her shelf. Hermione was too busy reading Ron's letter to care where Pig went at the moment. Ron's letter said:  
  
Hermione-  
  
Hello! I just wanted to write to you to ask if you wanted to come over to the Burrow later this week. Harry is coming here since we just got an Owl from Dumbledore saying he could, and I was thinking that maybe we can all just be together for a while since it seems like this year is going to be a little harder than usual. Well, just write back with your answer, and hopefully you can come over here.  
  
Love, Ron  
  
Hermione almost knocked over the bottle of ink in the hurry to reply back to Ron's letter. She took a piece of left over parchment and wrote a quick message to Ron. 


	2. The Letters to Ron

Ron sat under a tree, like he had been doing every morning since the beginning of the summer, just to sit and think. He wasn't a great morning person, but during this particular summer he just wasn't able to sleep in. He usually sat under that tree just to think of the intoxicating Hermione, but he thought of a lot of things besides her. This morning he was thinking about how busy and stressed out Percy and his dad have been ever since news that Voldemort was back. He was thinking of how much different this year at Hogwarts will be. That was part of the reason why he needed Harry and Hermione here, he needed to know his friends are safe from the chaos of the world out there.  
  
In the middle of his thoughts, an tiny little owl in the distance flew  
over to the crouched Ron under the tree, and dropped a letter on the  
red head.  
  
"Ow!" Ron exclaimed jerking up his head to the little rude creature  
who chirped louder than usual and sat on a small branch near to Ron.  
"Stupid little thing," Ron mumbled to himself as he looked more  
closely to the letter. It was from Hermione!  
  
He quickly tore open the little envelope containing Hermione's neat  
handwriting. It said:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Hello! Yes, I am able to come to the Burrow later  
this week. Do you think Thursday would be alright?  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Ron thought of his own letter, and remembered him debating whether or  
not he should have put "love Ron". He knew that he did mean what he  
wrote, but. did she?  
  
Ron couldn't help but think of all the possibilities, good and bad, of  
what that could mean. He thought it was odd that he actually started  
waking up this early just to think about the one girl who wouldn't let  
him get any sleep at all.  
  
He reread her letter. Thursday would be great! Ron thought to himself.  
He was actually quite anxious to hear from Harry now. Just when Ron  
was reading the letter for about the fifth time, Hedwig came from what  
seemed to be no where and landed right next to Ron dropping a letter,  
too.  
  
"You see Pig? He does it the normal way!" Ron said sulkily to the  
little bird still sitting on the branch next to him. The tiny owl  
chirped loudly at this and almost bit Ron's accusing finger. Ron  
glared at Pig, but was too busy to do anything because of Harry's  
letter just waiting to be opened.  
Ron almost tore the envelope to get to Harry's letter, and when he  
finally did open it, it came with good news.  
  
Ron-  
  
Hello! Thank you, Ron! I thought you would never ask if I could come over or not. You can pick me up any time, I guess Thursday will be alright. Well, I can't write for long, I might get caught writing this so late. Until then, Ron! Hurry!  
  
Your friend,  
Harry  
  
At least he ended his letter the right way Ron thought as he took the letters with him and went inside the house to another day of waiting, but with hope this time, for his two best friends. 


	3. Thursday Morning

Hermione was already done packing two days before Ron would pick her up, and yet she was still busy until the last moment before Ron did pick her up.   
  
She sat anxiously on her bed, biting her nails.   
  
BITING MY NAILS!? Hermione thought as she realized what she was actually doing. She stopped immediately, but couldn't help but jiggle her foot in anxiety. She had to stop this. She stopped, but her anxiety grew even more. She knew she was being silly, but she couldn't help doing so.   
  
She thought she was about to burst with anxiety until the doorbell rang downstairs. She couldn't believe her ears at first, but then the shocking realization it was her door hit her, she sprang up from her bed and ran all the way downstairs to the door before her mother could even get close to it. Hermione was breathless and didn't even realize Crookshanks was attacking her right leg since she did step on his tail while getting to the door.   
  
But she didn't care because she was looking at Ron. The taller but still silly freckled-faced Ron, who was staring back at her with a shocked but ever so slightly amused expression on his face and a lopsided smirk forming slowly. Hermione couldn't help but smile a little, but then felt the sudden pain of Crookshanks clawing at her still. Hermione kicked him off, and the cat decided to go upstairs with all her other baggage.  
  
Hermione scowled after the cat, but then looked back at the Ron who was visibly smiling now, and Hermione couldn't help but smirk.   
  
"Hello," Hermione said with a little nod.  
  
"Hi," Ron replied, still with the smile grazing his lips.  
  
Hermione also continued to smile and motioned him to stay there. "Wait here until I get my things." She turned and was walking off up the stairs.  
  
Ron called after her, "Are you sure you don't want me to help?" But Hermione just yelled back over her shoulder that she didn't want him to be attacked by her already ill-tempered cat.  
  
So Ron waited downstairs for Hermione to come back down again. He had to make a little bit of small talk with Hermione's mother, but not for long because Hermione soon started to come down the stairs. He couldn't help but notice her hair was a little more tamer this morning, and it bounced along with her as she came down the stairs with a couple of bags. He was soon gaping at her because of how wonderful she looked that morning.  
  
Hermione noticed but couldn't risk blushing since he was looking at her like…that. So, she did what she always did when she wanted to hide her feelings from Ron, she started to bicker. "Honestly Ron, you could help a little with one of these bags," Hermione said pretending to struggle a little. Ron got out of his daze, and said a little "Oh," and immediately stepped forward toward Hermione to help her with a bag.   
  
Hermione bit her lower lip not to smile at just how quickly he went to just help her. She watched him come toward her and grab the bag she pretended to have trouble with. She was certainly able to see how tall he became, but also saw how much more lanky he became. She then smiled a little, but she got these thoughts out of her head, and just plotted down the stairs after Ron. She said bye to her mum and went to the car to where the twins were in the front seat laughing their heads off.  
  
Hermione didn't know what they were laughing at, but just looking at Ron's angry face and red ears, it was bound to have been something that was to Ron's expense. She couldn't help but smile as she walked closer to the car. The two twins stopped laughing hysterically but still chuckled and their classic broad smiles soon appeared on their faces as they got out of the car and greeted Hermione.   
  
They both took turns hugging Hermione and Hermione hugging too and asking questions of how they were, etc. Hermione was much happier now, and she went over to Ron to put her other bag in the trunk of the car. She noticed that Ron glared at Fred after he hugged her, so she decided to be bold when Fred and George went back into the car.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said as Ron packed the bags in the trunk better and more in the back for it to fit. Ron fixed it and looked at Hermione. "Don't I get a hug from you?" Hermione smiled as Ron slightly blushed.   
  
"Alright," Ron said awkwardly; the last time he hugged Hermione, or should I say Hermione hugging him, was in their third year. Even then Ron didn't know what to do. This time though, he didn't think he would mind if he hugged Hermione, he was just afraid he would regret knowing the feel of her in his arms.  
  
Hermione moved a step closer and Ron stood there. Hermione hugged him around his waist and Ron hugged her waist also. He couldn't help but smell her hair as he held her. He couldn't help it at that moment he fell even more in love with. Yep, Ron thought, this was definitely a bad idea.   
  
Hermione was leaning her head to his chest; she could faintly hear the soft beating of his heart. She couldn't help but smile as Ron seemed to hold her a little tighter.   
  
Though the hug seemed to last much longer to Ron and Hermione, it was only five seconds in reality. Hermione didn't want to let go, but she figured it would be bad if it lasted any longer. Ron regretted agreeing to hug her; now letting her go was the most painful thing.   
  
They let each other go so Hermione had to put a smile on her face to cover the want to keep holding him, while Ron tried to grin and think of something to tease Hermione about like he always did to hide his feelings. "That hair of yours has grown even wilder. It tickled my nose just to hug you."  
  
Hermione just scowled, but inside she was jelly all over. She had to think of something. "Oh, like your hair is any better than mine." She ruffled his hair for effect, and laughed as his adorable defeated face took place of his smugness. Hermione went and took her seat in the back and just barely hearing Ron scowl after her.  
  
Ron turned back to the bags. "God, I love her," Ron said to himself when Hermione was safe inside and no one could hear. He shut the trunk of the car and then went to take his own seat in the back next to Hermione. 


	4. Together Again

Hermione and Ron were able to make some small talk with each other in the back, and sometimes laughing and talking with Fred and George up front. They soon finally arrived in front of Harry's house and both Ron and Hermione went to go get Harry.   
  
Hermione rang the doorbell politely and Ron stood next to her looking down and shuffling his feet. He looked up when the door opened slowly. Harry's green eyes seemed to be the only thing visible, since he was only looking at them through a tiny creak in the door. Both Ron and Hermione smiled as Harry opened the door in relief it was them.   
  
"Let me go get my bags," Harry said as he left the door a tiny bit opened and ran off to get his stuff upstairs. A few minutes later he came with a bag and his owl case. Ron took the owl case and went off towards the car while Hermione gave Harry a friendly hug and walked with Harry to the car.   
  
Harry put his bag in the trunk and Ron was there with it opened for him. Harry grinned evilly to Ron because he saw the little eye contact he had with Hermione that made her blush a little before she went into the car. Harry stuffed his bag better in the trunk and Ron closed it, purposefully trying to get Harry's hand. Harry sighed dramatically and put his hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"You're finally seeing the light, aren't you Ron?" Harry asked as he still grinned at Ron. Harry had grown a good amount of inches, but he was still a bit shorter than Ron. Ron rolled his eyes and smacked Harry upside the head. He could feel his ears turning red and he just blew it off.   
  
"Sod off. Will you please, Harry?" Ron said as he shook off Harry's hand from his shoulder. Ron went to go and sit in the back, but realized he would have to sit next to Hermione. He froze. Harry had to go in first.   
  
  
  
Harry of course noticed this, and he wasn't going to spoil the entertainment, so he stood his ground. Ron looked pleadingly at Harry, but Harry just looked away. Finally Ron gave up and scooted next to Hermione.   
  
Ron tried to give Hermione her own space so she wouldn't feel crowded, but Harry shoved into the car. Ron tried to stop himself from colliding into Hermione but couldn't help but slightly bump into her and accidentally rubbing his leg against hers.  
  
Hermione got the knock by surprise. She would have been angry at both of them for almost being flattened by Ron, but she wasn't. She sort of liked being so close to his warm body. She sort of gasped when he lightly slammed into her (and flushed when she felt his leg slide against her own.) Ron went wide-eyed and shoved Harry to his side. Harry laughed and so did the twins because they watched the whole commotion.   
  
Hermione smiled and shook her head trying to appear normal; she looked over at Harry with a glare and said, "That wasn't very nice, I could have been squashed like a bug with you two shoving into me like that! You guys are huge now!" Ron chuckled quietly and Harry laughed out loud. George soon started the car, and all five went off to go the Burrow. 


	5. The Secret is Revealed!

All five finally arrived at the Burrow at around 11 and Mrs. Weasley was already outside waiting for them to come. Hermione got out on her side and Ron followed behind her, and Harry got out on the other side. Hermione and Harry both had to smile at how happy Mrs. Weasley was. Ginny, Bill, and Charlie were all standing behind Mrs. Weasley smiling also. When Hermione and Harry were arms length from her, she wrapped her arms in a gigantic (and a literal breath-taking) hug to both of them.  
  
"I'm so glad both of you came," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and held them out for her to see better. They both smiled and she finally let them loose after another hug. Both then went to greet Bill, Charlie, and Ginny. Hermione hugged Ginny and shook hands with Bill and Charlie. Harry shook their hands and smiled and when it came to Ginny's turn he decided to shake her hand. Both smirked because of the greeting.   
  
Ginny seemed to have changed and gotten over Harry and she just smiled after the hand shake. Soon Ginny and Hermione went off inside talking about something, and Harry was left with Ron and his two other brothers.  
  
"Any news from… Percy?" Harry asked quietly when they all went inside and they all sat on a couch.   
  
It was quiet for a moment before anyone answered then," We still haven't heard from him," Charlie answered back. After a few uneasy minutes of talking Charlie looked at his watch and then shook his head. "Which reminds me, I probably have to get back. It was great to see you again Harry." Charlie stood and so did Harry and they shook hands. Harry sat back down and Charlie went to say bye to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Everyone's really busy aren't they?" Harry asked and looked over at Ron who nodded. Bill then started to tell Harry about what was happening now that You-Know-Who is back and even a bit about the Order of the Phoenix. They were talking about this for a little while until Mrs. Weasley came into the room and made them talk about something else. Bill decided it was time for him to go anyway, and said bye to Harry and Ron.   
  
After a moment of lounging about in the living room, Ron suggested they should get Harry's stuff and put it in his room. So both of them took a bag and carried it upstairs to his room.  
  
  
  
During the time when Ron and Harry were downstairs, Hermione and Ginny were talking with each other in Ginny's room. Ginny was telling Hermione about how things are at the moment in the Wizarding world, just like Bill was telling Ron and Harry.   
  
When Ginny finished, Hermione asked a question that she's been thinking about for a while and it caught both of them off guard. "Gin… do you know if, uh, Ron," she took a breath and finished. "If he likes me… or not." Ginny looked wide eyed at Hermione; she thought her brother did (for a long time) but she was never sure enough, he never did tell her of course.   
  
Ginny pondered a bit, "Sorry Hermione, I don't know. He never tells me these things." Hermione shrugged, and Ginny patted Hermione's back.  
  
"I thought so. Ron of all people wouldn't want to tell their little sister who they like," Hermione crossed her arms and scowled a bit. "He wouldn't even tell that information to the actual person he likes." Ginny laughed and Hermione chuckled at her own joke. They both talked about girly-stuff for a while since they never get to talk about since they have no sister to talk to.   
  
After about a half hour of talking, both decided to go and read something. Hermione went outside to go and read while Ginny stayed in her room. When Hermione went out of the room door, she saw Ron. Ron looked at her and she looked back. That was the longest time they ever held a silent stare at each other. Ron finally broke the silence.  
  
"Going outside for a read?" Ron questioned in his superior voice. Hermione smiled and nodded her head; she started to go down the stairs.  
  
"You sure you don't want to join me Ron?" Hermione yelled over her shoulder. Ron shouted back, "I'm pretty sure!" Hermione laughed and went out of the door. Ron stared after her for a little while, without being noticed of course, and then finally laid his head against the wall.   
  
*That had to have meant something. I know I'm not that daft,* Ron thought to himself. He then lifted his head and with a brilliant idea. He slowly went over to Ginny's door and lightly knocked on it.  
  
Ginny asked, "Who is it?" She was sitting on her bed reading a book and then she heard Ron's muffled voice on the other side.   
  
  
  
Ginny was shocked, but she yelled back that he could come in. Ron slowly opened the door and poked his head in. He quickly opened the door and closed it behind him. He took a look around and Ginny just stared at him look. Ron then looked at Ginny, who had an eyebrow raised, and he smiled slightly embarrassed of being in his little sister's room.  
  
Ron looked around again, and then said, "Wow, I haven't been in here, in a long time." He looked at Ginny and smiled.   
  
Ginny just shook her head and replied, "Yeah, I know. I like it like that." She smiled silly at her brother as he glared at her. Ron stood uneasily with his hand be behind his neck and shuffling his feet.  
  
Ginny noticed this and cleared her throat. "What do you want Ron?" Ron looked up at her and finally said something.  
  
"Well, uh, you see Ginny, I have a question," Ron started. Ginny motioned for him to sit next to her. Ron sat but continued, "Well… I wanted to know, does… does Hermione… uh, like me?" Ginny looked wide-eyed at Ron who was bright red all over.  
  
Ginny knew the answer but swallowed it down to get some answers out of him. "I should be asking you if you like her…Well… Do you?" Ron looked down but looked at Ginny with a flabbergasted look.  
  
"Would I really be asking you if I didn't, Gin?" Ron said flinging up his arms and lying exasperated back on the bed. Ginny was wide-eyed again and smiling brilliantly out of happiness.   
  
"RON! You have to tell her!" she yelled as she looked and pulled Ron up by his shirt. Ron got up and looked at her.   
  
"Why should I tell her? Does she like me?" Ron asked as he smoothed out the front of his shirt. He looked at Ginny, she had the big Weasley smile on her face; she nodded excitedly. Ron's face was cleared of all emotion for about two seconds until he jumped up with joy and yelled happily. He jumped all around her room yelling, "She likes me!" and "WOO!" Ginny was laughing her head off, but she had to grab Ron by the sleeve to calm him down.  
  
"That's why you should tell her," Ginny said looking straight into his eyes that were twinkling with happiness. Then Ron's face went back to thought. He looked away; then he looked back at Ginny.  
  
"Another time, I won't tell her now," Ron was about to leave after he said thanks to Ginny, but then he looked back suddenly at her and begged her not to tell Hermione. Ginny tried to object, but Ron glared the most dangerous face she ever saw.   
  
Then he left after Ginny promised not to tell. Of course Ginny was going to tell Hermione, but she had to amuse Ron first. Ginny waited patiently until Hermione came back to the room.  
  
After 15 minutes Hermione came back. Ginny almost tackled Hermione when she came in and she grabbed her arm and pushed her inside and locked the door.   
  
Hermione was completely taken off guard by this, and she yelled a bit at Ginny for acting so mental. Ginny shushed Hermione and sat her down. Hermione looked up at her perplexed by her big smile on her face.  
  
"You would never guess what news I have found out today," Ginny said smiling even wider. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and made Ginny go on and tell her. "Ron came in here today and asked me the strangest question."  
  
The name of Ron caught Hermione's attention and she asked, "What was the question, Gin?" Ginny sat down next to Hermione and bit her bottom lip, while still smiling.  
  
"He asked if you liked him," Ginny said giggling a little. Hermione's face went blank and worried. Ginny saw this and reassured her, "Don't worry I didn't tell him you did, I just asked why did he ask, and if he liked you." Ginny paused to make Hermione wait and be anxious for her to continue. Hermione hit Ginny and Ginny finally said, "He does. He jumped for joy when I told him you liked him back."   
  
Hermione's face was still blank, until she finally translated what Ginny had said. "He- he likes me?" Ginny nodded, and Hermione laughed and hugged Ginny blissfully while Ginny was just as excited as her.  
  
Hermione stopped her silliness and looked straight at Ginny, "Is he going to do anything about it?" Ginny pondered about this, she didn't know exactly what her brother would do… but she had a plan for Hermione to get it out of him.  
  
"He's not going to have a chance to do anything… because you're going to get it out of him. Don't worry, it'll be perfect. I promise!" Ginny said to Hermione as she pulled her closer and whispered in her ear what she was going to do.   
  
And Hermione listened patiently to Ginny's plan. *You know, maybe this is going to work,* Hermione thought to herself. *I just hope the change will be okay.* 


	6. Under the Tree

Ron lay awake in his bed; he knew it was late but he just couldn't sleep. Instead he just lay awake only hearing Harry's steady breathing on the other side of the room and his clock ticking next to his bed. Ron had a big smile on his face that was there all evening, except when he was with Hermione and Harry, he didn't want to arouse any suspicion by them from acting happier than he already was. But, he didn't know what to do though. How was he going to tell her? When was he going to tell her? He couldn't think of anything, and he fell asleep trying to think of something. He only slept for a few hours only to wake up again at 6 to go outside and sit under his tree, like all the other mornings to think.  
  
-----  
  
Hermione was asleep, meaning she used to be asleep but she was awakened by her own eagerness to go and talk with Ron. She rolled over slowly so she would be lying on her back. She stared deep in thought up at the ceiling. The early morning sun was seeping in through the curtains and filling in the room a little. She sighed and looked at her watch, it was 6:30. She sighed again; she was going to take her biggest risk and go through with Ginny's plan. She sat up on her bed and looked around for her robe. She found it on a chair and she walked over and put it on. She quietly tip toed to the window on the other side of the room to see of Ginny was right and Ron really did wake up this early to sit under a tree. She moved the curtain aside a little to take a peek. Ginny was right.  
  
Ron was sitting there holding his knees to his chest and his hair was sticking up wildly. Hermione couldn't help but smile, he was always so adorable in the morning, she said to herself as she walked away from the window to look for her slippers. She then went to the door to go outside and walked through the door to go and talk with Ron. She smiled at the thought.  
  
------  
  
Ron was looking at the distance fog outside, and just enjoying the brisk feeling of the outside. He sat thinking about how and when he would tell Hermione, until he heard the door open in the distance. He turned his head sharply to the noise thinking it was one of his annoying family members; it wasn't. He saw a light blue robe on the girl he had been thinking about and the girl with her hair down and frizzy. He always thought that was her best feature, straight or not, her hair was the cutest thing.  
  
He gaped as she walked towards him, the light breeze blowing her hair a little in the wind and her wrapping her arms tighter around herself. She half smiled at him and Ron controlled himself from turning a shade of pink. He returned her half smile and just stared until she finally reached him. She stood a foot away from him and she looked down into his blue eyes as he looked into her brown ones.   
  
"Ronald Weasley, you would have to be the last person I would ever have thought to be awake this early," Hermione said in a superior voice as she emphasized her looking down upon him. Ron smiled but looked away shyly.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there and be surprised I'm awake at this time, or are you going to sit?" Ron said looking back up at Hermione with a smirk. Hermione narrowed her eyes playfully, and then decided to sit down next to him. Ron was looking away because he didn't want to look at Hermione just so close to him at that moment. Hermione was starting to wonder if Ginny was right or not, Ron was always the person she couldn't understand all the time.   
  
Just when Hermione was having her doubts Ron turned to look at her. He had the most crystal blue eyes she ever saw and she was awestruck by them. Hermione bit her bottom lip as they continued to stare at each other for a long time. Ron then had the sudden urge to touch her face, it looked so creamy and smooth, but he decided it was best not to. He thought over the good things that could happen from his touch, but then thought of the bad. ARGH! Ron thought inside his head, but didn't show it since he didn't want to break the contact between them. Then he gave into the good things that could happen and slowly lifted his hand and gently stroked her cheek.   
  
Hermione closed her eyes to his touch; his hand was so soft against her cheek. She opened her eyes to look at Ron; you could see the slightest hint of a smile forming. Hermione's hand ran along Ron's skin on his sleeveless arm and she locked her eyes with his.  
  
Ron dropped his hand and left it on the ground while he looked at Hermione. He looked down for a second and smirked, "I've wanted to do that for a while." He looked up at her, and he saw her smile. She then took his hand in hers and they sat holding hands for a little bit. Ron then finally looked away and squeezed Hermione's hand.  
  
"Ginny told you huh?" Ron asked. Hermione laughed a little and nodded. "I knew it." Ron looked back at Hermione and leaned closer to her. "Hermione, I love you, I don't know what I could do without you either." Ron leaned his forehead against hers and Hermione still smiled as he continued. "I don't want to have a fit if someone asks you out; I want you to be mine." Hermione squeezed his hand just like he did to her minutes before.  
  
"I was always yours Ron," Hermione said as she let go of his hand and hugged him tightly around the neck. Ron hugged her waist and smiled to himself. Hermione was smiling also and she whispered "I love you," after a few minutes into the hug.  
  
They stayed holding each other for a long time until they both let go and sat next to each other with Hermione's head leaning against his shoulder and Ron holding her hand. 


	7. The Living Room

Chapter 7- The Living Room  
  
The sun slowly rose higher into the sky and dawned upon the new couple as the continued to sit next to each other and smile to themselves as they held each other's hands. Ron sat up more and Hermione took her head off his shoulder to look at Ron who sighed and suggested that both should go inside before commotion will start between his mental siblings.  
  
Hermione laughed at his comment and agreed. Ron got up first and helped Hermione up. Hermione got up awkwardly close to Ron and both slightly blushed. Ron cleared his throat and offered her his arm. Hermione giggled and took it. They walked linked together toward the house until they stood three feet from the door, then they let go of each other and Ron opened the door for Hermione who smiled and entered. Ron was smiling happily and followed in after her.  
  
They walked inside the kitchen and found Mrs. Weasley yet again bustling about making breakfast for everyone in the house.  
  
"Mmm, it smells delicious Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said smiling even wider as Mrs. Weasley returned her smile.  
  
"Thank you, Hermione," she winked at her and Ron. Ron's ears turned pink and he shuffled quicker into the living room. He collapsed on the couch and sat there looking at Hermione take her seat next to him. She sighed and looked around the living room, almost like avoiding Ron's eyes that looked at her.  
  
Ron half smiled and looked around to see if anyone was there. No one was there or looking. He then got Hermione's attention by first brushing his hand against her and taking a hold of it in his own. This made Hermione turn around quickly and look into his smiling eyes. Hermione smiled and Ron leaned in towards her and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Ron actually amazed himself at how gracefully he was able to kiss Hermione. It was his first kiss after all, and he was sure he was going to miss or fall on her by accident. The kiss was not just a small peck, nor was it passionate. It was just perfect for that situation.  
Hermione blushed when Ron's lips joined her own. She admitted in kissing someone else, but that was pure bliss. Her eyes were closed when Ron retreated from her mouth. She opened them to see Ron slightly smiling at her only mere inches from her face.  
  
She smiled back at him and squeezed his hand tighter for a second. They locked their stare and stayed like that for a while.  
  
Ron broke the silence and said, "I could have sworn, I thought I would miss," he smiled a goofy smile. Hermione giggled to herself and Ron leaned his forehead against her own.  
  
Suddenly, they heard someone come down the stairs, and they quickly sat farther apart from each other and pretended to look busy. Hermione ended up picking up a Quidditch magazine, and Ron a large book of charms. They both looked at what they picked up and laughed as they switched.  
  
A groggy-like Harry, with even more messed up hair made his way to the living room. Harry rubbed his eyes and sat on a chair across from Ron and Hermione. He switched glances between Ron and Hermione and couldn't help but grin to himself since Ginny already told him her plan for Ron and Hermione. Also, he could see Ron's ears still bright red, and he already knew what had happened.  
  
Hermione noticed first that Ron's ears were adorably red, and she noticed Harry looking at them. She put down her book and said, "Good morning, Harry." Harry turned his head to smile at Hermione.  
  
"Good morning," Harry replied. "When did you two wake up?" Ron put down his magazine, his ears normal now, and shot Harry a warning glare, since he knew that Harry had a sarcastic tone in his voice.  
  
Harry chuckled at Ron's glare and shrugged. They all sat and chatted for a bit, while even more sleepy people gradually joined them downstairs at the couches. When everyone was awake, Mrs. Weasley called everyone to eat breakfast.  
  
Everyone in the living room got up and left the room to go eat, Ron and Hermione purposely left last so no one would see the quick kiss on the cheek Hermione gave Ron.  
  
Ron walked dazedly behind Hermione and entered the wonderful smelling kitchen to eat. 


	8. In the Middle of the Night

Chapter 8- In the Middle of the Night  
  
Hermione woke up. She couldn't sleep. She turned and tossed in her bed, and ten minutes later officially proclaimed that she couldn't sleep. She lied on her back and stared at the ceiling of her room at the Burrow.  
  
She pulled the blankets closer around her, but she was still alone and a bit cold, even if it was much warmer during the day. She sat up on the bed and looked around the dark room. She already became accustomed to the dark and she saw everything quiet and still. The moon was lighting the room with a light silver glow that made the room look even calmer. Hermione looked at the door. An idea suddenly came to her head.  
  
Ron is just down the hall, she thought. She bit her lip going back and forth from going to his room or not. She looked over at Ginny who seemed to be asleep, and then brought her gaze back to her door. Hermione finally threw up her hands and got up. She went to get her nightgown and tiptoed towards the door.  
  
She stepped lightly until she got to Ron's door. She opened it and it creaked ever so slightly. Her eyes darted to Harry on the other side who stirred at the sound. Hermione stood absolutely quiet. When he seemed to be asleep again, she turned to watch Ron. He was sleeping with a smile on his face and Hermione couldn't help but smile herself. Little by little, she crept towards his bed.  
  
She then sat on the bed, careful enough so she wouldn't wake him. She couldn't resist lightly brushing away his bangs from his forehead. After doing that she moved the covers on his side down so she would be able to get under the covers with Ron. At first she was a bit hesitant and she was lucky Ron was able to sleep through anything really. Finally, she used all her courage and got under the blanket with Ron.  
  
Ron was peacefully sleeping even when he thought he felt someone graze their hand on his forehead. Suddenly he felt someone come under the covers and he felt smooth fabric rub against him. He shivered a little at the feel of it and opened his eyes to slits to see a dazzling Hermione. Her hair was a little bit more frizzed than usual and her skin softer. Ron had the sudden urge to touch her face, it seemed to glow. He must have been gaping at her because soon he saw Hermione blush and lower her head a little.  
  
They were both under the covers and close, but not too close. Ron smiled sleepily and whispered, "Hello." Hermione looked up and smiled happily, "Hello." Ron was doubtful that he should bring her closer to him, so he just contented himself into holding her hand in his. Hermione was still smiling and Ron sighed contently with his sleepy smile still in place and closed his eyes. In a few moments Ron decided to scoot closer to her. Hermione bit her lip and snuggled closer to him, too. Soon Ron had his arm around her and Hermione's head leaned against his chest.  
  
Ron had been wondering what had urged her to come into his room this late (or this early, depending on how you see 3:00 AM) so he decided to ask. "Hermione," he started, "Why are you awake at this un-Godly hour and here with me?" Hermione giggled a little and lifted her head to look at him.  
  
"Well," Hermione thought how to word it. "First of all, I couldn't sleep, second, I felt sort of alone in my room. And I felt cold for some strange reason." Hermione made a puzzled look, "Do you know what I mean?"  
  
Ron smiled to himself, "Actually I do." Ron brought her closer to him and hugged her tight against him. Hermione hugged him also, and soon they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
Harry woke up when the sun still hadn't awoken itself. He still had his eyes closed even though he was awake. He opened them slowly and laid there looking at the ceiling. After a few minutes of this, he sat up. He stretched a bit and looked over at Ron. But- Ron wasn't alone. Harry eyes widened, after a moment of piecing together what he saw, he grinned. "Finally," he mumbled to himself as he pulled his legs over the side of his bed. He got up after putting on his glasses and walked over quietly to the door.  
  
The floor was cold as he walked barefoot down the stairs and to the kitchen. He was rubbing his eyes as he walked into the kitchen and when he focused again he saw the back of a girl sitting at the table. He was still sleepy, but after a moment he realized it was Ginny. She seemed to be reading or something, and he silently walked over to the table to sit across from her. "Good morning," Harry said to her quietly.  
  
Ginny's head shot up when she realized someone was there. She sighed thankfully that it was only Harry. Suddenly she became quite self conscious. She knew that her hair must have been a mess, and she was never quite the looker at this time in the morning. Besides Harry. she thought to herself. When this thought came into her head she gave up worrying since he didn't really seem to care and replied, "Good morning." She bookmarked her page and closed it. She looked up at the boy sitting in front of her. His hair seemed to be more messed up than hers, but he still seemed to look good. Some of his hair seemed to be coming in front of his eyes, and she had the urge to move it aside.  
  
Harry was looking back at her and then abruptly, he felt something. Not anything bad, but a warmness; a warm feeling in his stomach. He wondered what it was at first but he was suddenly interested at looking closer at Ginny. She had freckles that dotted her across her face and unusually smooth hair even in the morning. Her skin was light, and she had big, pleasant brown eyes. All of a sudden he saw a new person. This wasn't the little Ginny that he knew; this was an attractive young lady.  
  
Harry was still looking and Ginny reddened a little. She started to fiddle with her book and tried to avoid Harry's gaze. Harry noticed this and stopped looking. He felt uneasy all of a sudden, and he decided to make conversation. "Why are you up so early?"  
  
Ginny stopped playing with her book and looked up at Harry, who was rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I couldn't sleep anymore; so I got a book and came down here to read." She pushed the book lightly over to Harry. Harry realized that it was a muggle book, Ella Enchanted. He turned it over to read what it was about and nodded in approval, "It sounds interesting." He pushed the book just as lightly back to her.  
  
Ginny took it again and held it on her lap. Ginny smiled, "Was Hermione in your room?" Her smile turned into a grin and Harry grinned back.  
  
"Actually she was," Harry replied. "She looked quite comfortable actually." Then they both laughed. They laughed for a little while and then since the uneasiness seemed to have disappeared, they talked about everything until the sun came up and the Weasley's came down for breakfast. 


	9. Harry's Thoughts

Harry had finally gotten a birthday party and to his surprise everyone at the Burrow planned something. He got more presents than usual, a beautiful cake Mrs. Weasley made, and even got a surprise visit from Remus and his dog Snuffles. That whole evening made it one of the happiest days Harry ever had. And even a week later Harry was still happy and content by it.   
  
It was about 11 o'clock and Harry was lying on his bed in Ron's room. Ron was most likely outside talking with Hermione and Ginny. Harry bit his lip at the thought of Ginny. He shut his eyes in slight grimace when he remembered what had happened at the party.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Harry had slept in that morning. He was lying awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling, eyes glazed over. The room was bright since the sun was already high in the sky and its light seeped in freely through the window. Today was his birthday. Fifteen, he thought with a sigh. He wasn't going to expect a day any different, except he'll get a few gifts and a small cake from Mrs. Weasley. All this was better than he usually got at the Dursley's, so he was looking forward for it all none the less.   
  
When Harry was in the middle of his thoughts, he heard the door open slowly on the other side of the room. He sat up so quickly his glasses almost fell off. By the time he turned to see who it was he saw the head of a red headed girl peeking through the door. She turned her head towards him and caught his eye.   
  
"Oh!" Ginny smiled. "Good, you're up." She opened the door a bit wider so her slender body could slide in. She slowly closed the door behind her and walked slyly to his bed. She stood in front of him and Harry kept staring at her. She grinned and dropped a note on his lap. "It's for you."   
  
Harry stopped staring at Ginny and looked down at the note. He looked back up to see her still grinning. He raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled. She turned her heel and walked out of the room. He bit his lip at the door where Ginny appeared then disappeared and then looked down at the note again.   
  
He opened it and read silently to himself: "In exactly 5 minutes, please come downstairs."  
  
Harry frowned. What does that mean? He sighed and got up. He looked at a small clock beside his bed and took notice of the time until he had to go downstairs. He quickly got changed and ready and when he finally appeared presentable, he looked back at the clock and smirked when he saw he had just enough time to go downstairs.  
  
Finding this all too strange, Harry opened the door and stepped into the cool upper hallway of the Burrow. He walked downstairs and he found the house… empty. And quiet. He looked around the kitchen and room and was flabbergasted when absolutely no one was around.   
  
Suddenly, everyone popped out of *everywhere* and yelled, "SURPRISE!!!"   
  
Harry caught himself before he fell over with shock. Everyone was laughing and he couldn't help but smile foolishly. Ron and Hermione were laughing like loonies, holding onto each other and Ginny was giggling and spinning a small muggle noisemaker. Then he heard two crackles and Fred and George apparated in front of him. "Happy birthday, Harry!" the twins said taking both his hands and shaking them enthusiastically. Both led him into the kitchen where he found Mrs. Weasley bustling about, but she turned quickly when he stepped into the room and hugged him closely to her.   
  
"Oh! Happy birthday, dear!" He heard her say above the laughing and noise that he could still hear the others making. He smiled all the wider when he was let loose by the strong embrace of Mrs. Weasley and saw Remus and Sirius standing on the other side of the kitchen reflecting back his smile.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
By mid afternoon, Harry was sitting quite contently on the couch by himself inside. Everyone was outside and he couldn't exactly find Ron and Hermione. He grinned to himself having a feeling he knew exactly where Ron and Hermione were and what they were up to.   
  
Then Fred and George burst into the room and cackled wildly. Harry looked at them and laughed. "And what are you two up to?" He said standing up and going cautiously toward the sinister twins. Ginny was standing at the door way and Harry scooted next to her to get a better view of what Fred and George were going to do. Harry some how knew they were going to need room.  
  
"Mum said we could elevate the tables outside," Fred said grinning and standing next to the big table.   
  
"So here we are," George said cackling again. They both stood on either side of the table and both muttered a charm and soon the table shot up into the air. They both laughed triumphantly and then slowly walking and levitating the table toward the door.   
  
Suddenly, George tripped over a chair and knocked the table over! Harry saw this all happening in slow motion, and before the table could fall on top of a stunned Ginny, he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.   
  
Ginny was taken off guard when she was grabbed by Harry and she ended up tripping and falling on top of him, pushing him over the arm of the couch and backward onto the cushions. Harry and Ginny stared at each other wide eyed.   
  
Harry's mind raced. Ginny… was… on top of him. He didn't mean to think so much, but… the feel of her on him was… was… exhilarating. Some how his hands seemed to had moved and held tightly to her waist. Ginny seemed to have fallen completely on top of him. Both felt the other's rises and falls of their chest and the beatings of their hearts.   
  
They seemed to stare at each other for a few moments before they blinked and blushed feverishly. Behind them George and Fred rushed over to where they were and started apologizing. But soon the twin's apologizes turned into banters when they saw the position the two of them were in.   
  
Both Harry and Ginny (still blushing uncontrollably) snapped out of their daze and stun and tried to get up out of their position but they both failed to do so the first attempt. Ginny finally pushed off Harry's chest and got up. Harry rolled over and got up. Neither of them could look at each other and both contented themselves scowling at Fred and George.   
  
Mrs. Weasley came bustling in soon after and was extremely worried at first since she heard the sound of the crash, then once she saw everyone was alright she immediately started yelling at Fred and George and both quickly sobered from laughing.   
  
Harry caught Ginny's eye and she gave a small, embarrassed smile. She then turned and quickly left to go outside. A few moments after Ginny left a disheveled Ron and Hermione came into the room. Harry took a closer look at them. Ron's shirt has half tucked, half not and very ruffled and his hair was a complete mess. Hermione's hair was a bit out of its ponytail and her clothes were also in definite disarray. Harry stifled a laugh as he went out the door, made tsk noises and shook his head smiling all knowingly.  
  
Ron smacked him behind the head.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: COMING SOON! GINNY'S POINT OF VIEW! What did she think of all this? DA DA DA! 


	10. Ginny's Thoughts

Ginny was alone outside. Her brother and Hermione were off somewhere again, and she let them have some time on their own… no matter what they were doing. Harry was inside, probably still sleeping even though it was almost noon.   
  
Ginny sighed and decided to lay against the tree behind her. (Coincidently the same tree Ron always sat under to think.) The shade protected her from the sun of the late morning. The grass was a brighter shade of green and Ginny was marveled at how beautiful it looked. Then she remembered the last time she noticed the grass. She shook her head sadly and covered her face. *That was so embarrassing*, she thought. One week ago…  
  
----------------  
  
It was Ginny's duty to check when Harry was up, and secretly she liked her task. It was really early and she doubted very much if Harry was up yet. She quietly opened the door and peeked in. She saw Harry still sleeping on the other side of the room and his covers messily wrapping him.  
  
Ginny smiled and leaned against the doorway to watch Harry sleep some more. The sun was just beginning to rise and she heard her brother stir in his bed. Ginny bit her lip nervously, took one last look of Harry and silently closed the door.  
  
An hour later Ginny was sitting comfortably on an armchair reading and somewhat considering going upstairs to check if Harry was awake, and selfishly hoping he wasn't so she could watch him sleep some more. Everyone was eating breakfast and they most likely wouldn't notice her if she left.   
  
So she got up off the armchair, set her book down, and crept slowly up the stairs. She opened the door to find the room filled with early morning sun. The curtains were still closed but still the sun oozed in making the room slightly golden. A slit of sunshine fell lightly on Harry's face. Ginny smiled and entered the room quietly and closed the door.  
  
She sat on Ron's bed and looked at Harry sleep peacefully for a little while. In just a few moments she soon realized how silly she was being. *I'm over him,* one half kept saying. *Sure you are and that's why you're sitting in a chair watching him sleep. Oh yes, brilliant point,* the other half mocked. "Shut up," she mumbled.  
  
"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed from the bottom floor. She sighed quietly and took one last look of Harry and stored it away in her memory.   
  
A half hour later, she knew Harry was awake. She could almost feel it. She crept up the stairs once more and tried to open the door quietly, but with no avail. The door's hinges creaked loudly, contrasting to silence that filled Harry's room. She scowled at the door and poked her head inside. She saw Harry sitting up and straightening his glasses, looking utterly adorable. She looked away for a second, and when she looked back she caught his gleaming green stare.   
  
"Oh!" Ginny said, trying to hide her disappointment that he was awake; she smiled. "Good, you're up." *I don't know why you keep denying yourself,* that annoying voice whispered. She only opened the door a tiny bit so she could slide in quietly. Once she had done this and closed the door, she decided to be her new and improved sly self. She did her best to walk with craftiness, and it must have worked because he just kept on looking. She stopped in front of him, still keeping his stare. She grinned and dropped a note onto his lap.   
  
"It's for you," she said. He stopped gawking to now look at the note. Once he had done so he looked back up at her with an eyebrow raised. She smiled at his adorable and still so confused face, and turned her heel to leave. *Now, isn't it just great to tease?* She thought as she opened the door and slid out into the cool hallway. *Hopefully I have done my job right…*  
  
She went downstairs quickly and whispered to everyone to take their places. Ron and Hermione hid behind a couch together, Fred behind the grandfather clock, George behind a door and Ginny behind a big chair, she didn't know where everyone else hid. Before she hid, George gave her some muggle contraption that you twirl and it makes a loud fun noise, and she decided to use it.   
  
Patiently, everyone waited five minutes, soon they heard the creaking of the steps and everyone held their breath. Ginny looked over to Hermione who was supposed to give the signal. Hermione waved her hand and bit and everyone jumped up.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!"  
  
The look on Harry's face was priceless. She started to giggle like mad woman and twirl her little contraption. Fred and George apparated in front of him and led him into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley and two special guests were staying, Ginny, Ron and Hermione followed after them, all still laughing and enjoying themselves immensely.   
  
----------  
  
It was already mid- afternoon and Ginny had realized long ago that Harry had gone away from the friends to be alone inside for a little while. She had been arguing with herself deciding whether or not she should go and keep him a bit of company, but of course the side that was always so worried of messing things up horribly won again. Instead she occupied herself by being around Fred and George or reading next to the food table, of course snacking once in a while.   
  
Mum had told Fred and George to get another table from inside, but both were begging her to let them levitate it. After a few minutes of yelling and whining, Mrs. Weasley caved in. And they were off. But Mrs. Weasley told Ginny to go and keep an eye on them. Ginny was glad to finally have a reason to go inside.  
  
She followed the excited twins, who for once decided not to apparate, inside the house. She watched the twins from the doorway, and soon realized that Harry was standing next to her. She did her best not to do anything stupid.   
  
Finally Fred and George got the table to levitate, and they were slowly walking over to them. But before she could even think of anything, George tripped and sent the chair almost crashing down on her. All this happened so quickly and before she even knew it, she was being grabbed at the waist, then tripping and toppling over the arm of a couch and… on top of Harry!  
  
Ginny couldn't think coherent thoughts. They were staring at each other, both extremely shocked. She was completely on top of him. It was actually quite… arousing. She suddenly became aware of everything of Harry. She felt his hands holding tightly onto her waist, his deep intakes and outtakes of breath, his heart beat against her own, and that look in his eyes. *Could that be…* she thought, but soon it disappeared from her thoughts, and all they could both do was stare at each other.  
  
Ginny could hear the twins run over and start to apologize, but then she could hear the laughing start. She felt the infamous Weasley blush coming and she looked away from Harry's… interesting… stare. She had to get off him, so she pushed off his chest and got up. As soon as she got off he rolled over and stood. She had to distract herself, so she scowled at Fred and George.   
  
She saw Mrs. Weasley come in quickly and once she saw everything alright she started to yell at the twins. Ginny took this opportunity to leave. At the doorway she turned back to look at Harry. He still looked a little flustered, but he seemed put together. She caught his eye and she did her best to give him a smile then left.   
  
As she walked out she noticed Ron and Hermione about to come inside, they were terribly disheveled. Ginny gave a smirk, but it still didn't help the fact of her still raging embarrassment. She broke into a run and fell on her back under the shade of a tree. She stared at the sky for a bit to remember what she had just went through, then looked sideways at the grass. It was amazingly green and bright. Just like his eyes.   
  
Ginny sighed dramatically and covered her face into her hands. She put her hands down after a while and looked sadly at the sky.  
  
"I'm not over him." 


	11. Nothing More

A/N: *tear* this is the last chapter!!! This is sad… but not really because I have a sequel once I finish this!! *cheers* well I hope you enjoyed this fic and this last chapter ((I added a snogging session for a naughty request I got :P))… and I do hope you read the sequel…thank you all soooooo much for reading my fic(s)… you guys are wonderful and I love you all!!!  
  
----------------  
  
The Hogwarts Express whistled loudly and the steam blew all around the people waiting to board. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione stood together with their trolleys waiting for a chance to hop aboard. The train pulled in and they helped one another with their bags and such.  
  
When they finished Ron and Hermione told them they would go in first and save them a compartment, then Ginny and Harry could go in when they actually could make their way through.  
  
So there Harry and Ginny stood. They didn't really have much to say. Every so often they turned to look at each other and say a few words with a friendly smile; nothing more, really. Harry truly didn't know what he felt towards Ginny; he finally fixed his mind on Ginny only being a friend, and what he was feeling towards her was plain friendship, and so, that's the way it stayed.   
  
Ginny didn't know what to feel either. Her feelings were mingled with stubbornness and love that desperately wanted to free itself. For once she was speechless with him. Back to her shy, old self who still had a hopeless crush on this green-eyed, messy haired boy. She couldn't let her old self reappear, not after this new friendship she had made with Harry. She inwardly swallowed her feelings and put them away in the deepest corner of her heart.   
  
After a few minutes of their awkward silence and conversations that seemingly went no where, she cleared her throat and looked straight at him.   
  
"Well, the crowds seem to be going away," she looked towards the few people who bustled about. "And it's almost time to board, so I'll go and try to find some other people to mingle about with. Maybe Fred and George'll take me in." She smirked and Harry smiled.   
  
"You could come and sit with us, Ginny," Harry offered, but Ginny shook her head.  
  
"It's alright. I'm a bit curious to know what my brothers are planning for this year anyways. Maybe I can help out with their big farewell to Hogwarts once they graduate." She laughed and so did Harry. But inside she knew what her reason really was, she was afraid of what would happen if what she felt for Harry came up again. She couldn't let that happen.   
  
"Alright," Harry started after the laugh and the small moment of silence right after it. "Well, take care until the next time I see you." He smiled and Ginny chuckled.  
  
"Alright. See ya Harry," and with that Ginny turned and went off after the twins who had just boarded. Harry stared after her for a few moments and went into the train to find Ron and Hermione.  
  
----------------  
  
The minutes when Ron and Hermione weren't with Harry and Ginny were not wasted. The moment they had found a compartment, they had closed the door and took advantage of the fact of them being alone together.  
  
Hermione had finally let herself loosen up a bit when with Ron, and they were quite comfortable with each other now. Ron sat down with Hermione next to him. He smiled before he leaned in and kissed her. His hand snaked to the back of her head and Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
Ron bit Hermione's lower lip and Hermione let a small moan come out. She opened her mouth to let Ron's tongue explore. Ron's other hand went to her waist and pulled her closer to him. They kissed for a while then paused a moment to catch their breaths and exchanged chaste kisses every few moments.   
  
Ron's hand was running up and down Hermione's back while she dipped her head and placed light kisses at Ron's neck. Ron shuddered at the feeling and brought both his hands to her hips and moved her up to straddle him. They exchanged loving looks and both their eyes twinkled with happiness of being together.   
  
"Oh, no!" Hermione said worriedly. Ron looked extremely puzzled by the outburst and before he could ask what she was talking about, Hermione continued. "We have to go meet with the other Prefects today!"  
  
Ron let out an exasperated sigh; he should have known it wasn't something terribly horrible like she made it out to be. "Honestly, Hermione, we could just say we were saving a compartment for Harry and Ginny. And there is truth to it, 'cause we are." Ron smirked and Hermione scowled at it. Ron still kept smirking and moved his hand to the back of her neck to bring her closer to peck her lips. Hermione sat back and continued to frown, but he knew she was holding back a smile.   
  
Ron leaned forward and kissed her again, this time conquering her mouth with his and he groaned with pleasure when her tongue slid against his own. Hermione's arms tightened around his neck bringing him closer to her. Ron's hands continued a lazy path along her back.   
  
A few more minutes passed until they both heard the compartment door sliding open. They stopped and exchanged horrified looks. Hermione tried to get off Ron and succeeded but only to slide off him and fall on her bum. Harry walked in right at that moment.   
  
"Hermione!" He went over to her without really observing the chaotic scene and helping her up. "What happened?" He looked back and forth between Ron and Hermione, whose hair was very messy and clothes in disarray. Then realization seemed to have struck him because he suddenly grinned.   
  
Ron gave Harry a strong glare, but it still didn't help his ears from becoming an infamous red. Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to fix her clothes and hair. Harry now started to snicker.  
  
"Harry, honestly, come off it," Ron pulled Harry's arm forcefully and made the laughing Harry fall hard next to him. Hermione was sitting across from them and couldn't help but smile and chuckle.   
  
After a few moments the uncomfortable air disappeared. "Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry looked up at her and shrugged a little.   
  
"She said she wanted to go and mingle with other people, probably Fred and George, learn the works of their mischief," Harry smiled. Right after Hermione's smile her face turned into a shocked one and she quickly looked at her watch.   
  
"Oh my," Hermione nudged Ron across from her and Ron realized something, too. Harry looked confused. "Er- Harry, Ron and I need to go to this-" She looked at Ron pleadingly to help.   
  
"This- prefect thing," Ron finished for her. "We can't really get out of it, or else we would. Er… sorry, mate," Ron looked over at Harry sadly. Harry looked back and put on a different look.  
  
"Hey, it's alright, you guys have to go," Harry grinned, he didn't want to make them feel guilty for what they couldn't control, but at that moment he really did have the urge to make them be anyways. With great effort he held it back and yet they both were looking guiltily at him. "Don't worry, I'll be able to entertain myself, you guys go. By the looks of it you guys must be already late, right?" At that statement Hermione got all worried and said her byes to Harry and promptly grabbed Ron's hand to make him move.  
  
"We'll see ya later, Har-" but Ron wasn't able to finish since Hermione jerked him out the door and down the corridor towards the Prefect's carriage. Harry sat alone in the compartment for a little while, feeling the little pang of jealousy and loss of not having anyone with him. Then he heard a little knock on the compartment door. A head poked in.   
  
It was Ginny.   
  
Ginny smiled and sat across from him, not needing an invitation. Before Harry could say anything, Ginny started, "I was walking over to see where you guys were and then I saw Ron and Hermione running off somewhere. So now I feel obligated to keep you company." Ginny smiled grandly.  
  
Harry smiled back and after they talked for a little while, they both decided to go find somewhere else to amuse them. They both walked out into the hall of the train and stopped by a few people looking for a compartment. Harry and Ginny pointed them to their old one and went off in search for a new place to stay. Ginny found a room with a girl named Luna and smiled what seemed to be fondly at Harry.  
  
Before Harry went in, he stood puzzled for a while wondering what that smile meant. And especially why he suddenly felt so very vulnerable.  
  
A/N: *sigh* what an ending, eh? I know the review button is tempting… give into it!! *evil grin* 


End file.
